yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayano Aishi/Candydandy's Fanon
Info Ayano Ainara is one of the female students in Yandere Simulator. She is the default protagonist in the game. Appearance Ayano has chocolate brown hair that is kept up in a pink ponytail, along with bangs brushed to her left side. She has gravy brown rather smooth eyes, and light warm complexion. She wears the Akemi High School uniform. Her bust size is a B Cup). Personality Ayano is devoted. She will stop at nothing to be with her crush and will eliminate her rivals for her lover's affection, one way or another. She has never felt any amount of positive emotion in her life. She was only able to feel sadness, anger, fear, guilt, pity, confused, or even neutral. That was until she met someone that gave off an aura, a special kind of aura that made it possible for her to feel happiness. Before she met the one who made her happy, she put on this persona of being very soft, kind hearted, and friendly, in order to avoid being picked on or hurt, for pretty much all her life. She's learned to enjoy things and be legitimately happy when she was within reach of the person's aura. After a while, she had fallen in love with them, for not only their personality but also for the emotional connection she developed for them making it possible for her to feel joy. The consequence to this was not being able to feel guilt anymore, while she is away from her love. Her newly born side to her pleads to make everyone happy, including herself, in the end, yet her other side doesn't care about any of that noise. Now she has an internal struggle on how she should deal with the situation of the rivals in love with the one who is a crucial part of her life. One side says that it would be easier to kill her rivals, while the other says it's not worth killing ten innocent people. It would ultimately be the player's decision on whether she would live up to the Yandere label or break the family cycle completely. She refuses to open up about this to anyone, in fear of being hurt, bullied, or put in danger. She doesn't even trust her own family about the matter. Interests She has never been interested in anything, except for the thought of being happy for once. She has always wondered how it feels, and she wanted to experience it one day. Ever since she met the one who made her feel joy, she's been obsessed with them. Ever since she came in contact with her love, she's found out about things that she would like, if she were able to feel happiness. Examples include video games, manga, anime, the park, trampolines, and spicy food. She also loves to cook and make everyone feel happy. However, once her love is out of reach, all of those interests go away. Routine At 7:05 AM, Ayano enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she wanders the hallways, occasionally talking to others, and eventually running into familiar faces. At 8:00 AM, Ayano walks into Classroom 2-1, and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to eat with others at 1:00 PM. Ayano walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. She then lingers there until 3:45 PM, when she walks home. Quotes "People say that when you're with others, that you feel warm inside, yet even when I'm with my family, I still feel lonely. I feel guilty, because of this." "I can't bring myself to enjoy anything, it truly frustrates me." "What is my purpose in life? I'm still trying to figure that out." Relationships Mother Her mother normally ignores her and is cold around her. She is typically busy working on the house, and keeping it perfect and catering to her husband's needs. When irritated or disrespected by her daughter, she will get very nasty, and will sometimes even get violent towards her. Father Ayano barely ever sees her father. He will typically come home from work late, grab his dinner, and go up to his room to work for the rest of the day. He loves his daughter, even though he completely shuts her out of his life. Her Love She met them, on her first year of high school. She's been copying with life, whenever they're around. They've been friends, after a while. She's been feeling guilty about using their presence to feel alive, when they're around, but that changed when she eventually fell in love with them, and realized that she has a romantic love for them. She's waiting for the right time to confess. She's lately noticed their childhood friend is starting to show signs of romantic attachment to them, and has decided that it is time to eliminate the competition. She knows now that if she doesn't end up in a relationship with them, then she'll lose the ability to ever feel happy again.Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon